1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting bracket and, in particular, to a bracket ideally suited for the removable mounting of a ratio to a supporting structure such as a vehicle.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Citizen band radios such as transceivers, transmitters, receivers and the like are finding increasing popularity in vehicles and the like. Typically, the aforedescribed radios are secured to a supporting structure such as the undersurface of the dash of an automobile, truck, etc., by a flat yoke formed by a bar coextensive with the length of the radio and supported in a spaced-apart position above the radio cabinet by opposite legs which are attached to radio cabinet sides by removable fasteners.
Typically, the flat bar bears a plurality of apertures through which are extended fasteners such as screws, bolts and the like, to secure the bar and its dependent radio to the supporting structure. A difficulty experienced with the aforedescribed mounting bracket is that the ratio can be readily detached from its mounting bracket by removal of the fasteners securing the legs of the yoke bracket to the sides of the radio unit. This structure encourages pilferage of the expensive radio units and a more suitable means for carrying radio units in vehicles is desired.
The difficulty experienced with the aforedescribed mounting bracket is that the bracket is sufficiently difficult to remove that it prevents facile removal by the driver of the vehicle and, accordingly, the vehicles are frequently parked, temporarily, with the radio units accessible to vandals and thieves. It is, therefore, desirable to provide a mounting bracket which permits the facile, removable attachment of the radio and the like to a vehicle, encouraging the driver of the vehicle to remove the radio unit from the vehicle whenever the vehicle is left unattended, thereby preventing pilferage and vandalism. Preferably, the mounting bracket is universally adaptable for the mounting of various radios having mounting brackets of widely varied dimensions.